Who Is It?
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: Naruto is an orphan at Konoha's Little Loved One's Orphanage, and is loved by everyone there. But is always turned down by parents. When Sasuke Uchiha gets there he thinks that it wouldn't be so bad to stay. Rated M for Yaoi, and all that perverted stuff


**Title****- ****Who Is It?**** (You'll understand the choice when you read the story)**

**Rating****- M with lemon, smut, and all that perverted goodness.**

**Pairing****- SasuNaru**

**Basic Plotline****- Naruto is an orphan at Konoha's Little Loved Ones Orphanage, and is loved by everyone there, and seemingly by wanna-be-parents that meet him, but every time, because he's about to be adopted the orphanage has to inform the "parents" that Naruto is the Kyuubi's host. And because of this fact, Naruto never seems to get adopted. But, when a new orphan by the name of Sasuke Uchiha comes there, Naruto begins to think that staying might not be so bad. Sasuke is a loner, and ignores everyone that tries to talk to him, including possible "parents". But when Naruto comes up to him he instantly falls in love, and tries to keep Naruto all to himself. Sasuke tries to get Naruto to love him in many "interesting" ways, but when Naruto meets a couple who are willing to take him in, by the names of Tsunade, and Jiraya, will Naruto choose a new family, or his new "friend"?**

**A/N-**** This is a story written for Stary202. A good friend of mine. The plotline is hers. The title, and story content are mine. Flame it if you will, I doubt if either of us will care. ****So, I know that Sasuke sounds kinda OCish, but don't we all wish that he wasn't such a prick all the time?****Okay, **_**some **_**of the characters have had their ages, either increased, or decreased so beside the name of a person, in brackets will be their age in the story. example Temari(24) okay? Temari isn't actually in this story, so don't look for her name. Some of the pairings are random, and for the simple fact that I wanted to put the pairs together to match their description. There are OCs. Thanks for your time.**

**signed Shadow-san**

A young blonde boy by the name of Naruto sat in a small waiting area, waiting to see if he'd finally been adopted. The woman by the name of Anko had wanted to adopt him to train him, and send him to tournaments, to see if he would win. The violet haired woman walked by the door, throwing him a disgusted look, she was closely followed by Kakashi, the social worker.

"But miss, you must understand-" he began, stopping abruptly in the doorway. He looked sadly at Naruto, who shook his head, and stood up, swiftly he walked to his room, where he broke down into tears. Almost half an hour later a red head walked into the room, his footsteps were followed by the clacking of his 'stick' as Naruto called it. He reached out blindly, and felt for his bed, when he felt the soft fabric under his fingers he sat nimbly on the side of it.

He turned toward where he thought Naruto was, and sighed. "Another one?"

"Yeah, I'm over here, Gaara." Naruto said.

Gaara turned toward the sound of his friend's voice. Naruto looked up, even though he should be used to it by now, the sight of Gaara's empty, clouded eyes, still gave him a chill.

"Have you heard about the new kid yet?" Gaara asked.

"No."

"Well I have and from what I've heard, he's quite an ass." Gaara said.

At that moment there was a sharp knock at the door, and Gai walked in the room, "Gaara, we have some people asking about you." He said, putting out his hand for the red-head. Gaara reached out, and Gai caught his hand, and pulled him to his feet. "Wish me luck." Gaara threw over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Luck!" Naruto called back.

The couple Gaara went to see, insisted on having him, even though he himself was a host, to the Ichibi, and he was blind. The couple that took him were very nice, and very happy and bubbly. Their names were Ino(26) and Deidara(27). They waited by the door for their new son, smiling as if they had a new ray of sun to shine on their perfect lives. Naruto stood, and shook Gaara's hand as he left. Ino walked over, and put her hand on Gaara's shoulder. Silently she led him to the door, and then they were gone, forever probably.

Naruto sighed, and went through his days as normally as he could. Three days of boredom brought the new kid. His name was Sasuke Uchiha, and he was rumoured to be the best-looking person in the orphanage, but Naruto didn't think this was theoretically plausible. He was proven wrong when the boy walked through the orphanage doors. Everyone turned to watch him, a couple of the girls even swooned over him, but he didn't look up from the floor. He ignored everything around him, but Naruto seeing the good in everyone figured that he was just nervous, and wanted to be left alone for a day or so.

At lunch the next day a girl who was a couple of years younger than Naruto walked up to Sasuke, and started talking to him she talked, and talked, but Sasuke continued eating as if she wasn't even there. She stopped abruptly, and threw her nose in the air, with a haughty sound she turned and walked away. Naruto raised one eyebrow, and stood.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked. "You saw what he did to that girl, he has super powers! Ignoring something as annoying as that. Ouch!" this last word was added as said girl walked behind him, and smacked him upside the head. Kiba grumbled at her, rubbing the side of his head.

"I want to see what he'll do if I sit with him." Naruto said, picking up his food tray, and walking over to the raven-haired boy. He put the tray on the table, and sat. He ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair, as he waited for a reaction.

Sasuke saw a tray fall gently on the table, and two hands set themselves beside it. One of his eyebrows twitched as he looked at the hands, this person obviously took care of them. He looked up a little higher to see an almost blinding orange and white shirt. He blinked a couple of times, before he let his eyes travel up a slight bit. The boy was wearing a necklace, it looked like something a girl may have given him, and finally he let his eyes trail up the rest of this person's body. This person looked slightly nervous like he thought Sasuke was going to bitch him out for sitting at the table with him. But it was his eyes that captivated Sasuke, the ocean deep blue eyes, that brimmed with happiness, even when he wasn't smiling.

Naruto got shivers as he saw the new kid's eyes travel up his body. His eyes were black, and almost emotionless. Naruto saw the kid's eyes pause for a long moment on his own, before the kid looked back down at his tray. He raised his hand, in a gesture of hello. Naruto began to speak.

"Hi, my name is Naruto, and yours?"

"Sasuke, but you already know that don't you? You're just trying to get me to talk."

"Yeah, it worked pretty good too." Naruto said, running a hand through his hair again.

"You sure like to do that don't you?" Sasuke asked.

"What?"

"Run your hands through your hair."

"Huh?" from what Naruto had seen Sasuke hadn't looked up at all, how did he notice these things when he never looked up. As if he'd been reading Naruto's mind, Sasuke began speaking again, and this time he looked up.

"I can tell that you do that alot, because you did it over there, before you came over here, you did it when you got to the table, and you did it just a moment ago. I can also tell that your friends are shocked that I'm talking to you by the way that their eyes avert from my gaze every time I look over there. Also, the girl that was talking to me earlier is jealous of you, and if you don't believe me look for yourself." Sasuke said, taking a breath at the end.

Naruto turned around, and looked at the girl, who was glaring daggars at him. Turning back Naruto asked "How did you notice that, from what I saw, your eyes never left mine."

"I didn't need to move my eyes, from the subtle movements almost everyone is making they are surprised that you even bothered coming over here. I can also tell just from looking at you that you are always very energetic, and lots of people like you for that, but under that you're sensitive, and like the small things that people do for you, rather than the large irrelevent things. You have a nice disposition, and you really like Ramen. You were once in love, but you gave up on waiting for this person, and moved on. You are kind and chivalrous, and you have a slight control problem. Am I right?" Sasuke asked.

"Almost dead-on." Naruto said. "How-"

"Did I guess, I don't know. I just did. I've alway been able to." Sasuke said, smiling. At that momet, Gai walked up behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Sasuke, we have your accomidations ready for you. If you'll come with me, I'll take you to your room now." Sasuke stood, and threw a smile at Naruto, before he walked away with Gai. Naruto went back to his table, and sat with his friends. They asked him all sorts of questions about the mysterious brunette, but Naruto excused himself quickly, and went to his room. He walked by Gai, and Sasuke, not even noticing them there, until he heard Sasuke speak to Gai. "Who will be my room mate?"

"Umm, Naruto Uzumaki." Gai said, after flipping through his book. Naruto's footsteps slowed when he heard his name. 'Is this a joke?' he asked himself.

"Oh, there he is there, he'll take you to the room. Naruto!" Gai called. Naruto turned, "Sasuke here is your new room mate." Gai said, "Take him to your room for me would you?" Naruto smiled and nodded, and Sasuke broke into a jog to catch up with him. "What a happy coincidence." Sasuke said smiling. Naruto looked at him, his grin was slightly mischevious, and his normally emotionless eyes were brimming with laughter, and was that adoration, or even love? The question flashed through Naruto's mind, but he pushed it away, and thought about having the same room as the beautiful raven-haired boy. 'Where did beautiful come from?' Naruto asked himself. He looked up, to see that Sasuke was still staring at him, the same grin still plastered on his features. Naruto looked past him, and watched the doors pass by, he stopped when he came to room number thirty. Gesturing he said,"This is my- our room."

Sasuke looked at the room, the left side was disorganized, and the bedspread was orange. "I'm guessing that the right side of the room is mine." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled. They walked into the room, and sat on the beds. Sasuke layed down, and sighed, before he turned to Naruto. "So what do you do for fun?" he asked.

"There really isn't much to do." Naruto said, turning to the other boy. Something in his eyes told Naruto that there was a hidden message under the brunette's innocent words. Sasuke rolled onto his stomach, and sighed into his pillow. Naruto watched his newest friend, wishing he could read his mind. Sasuke moved, not much, but enough to draw the blonde's attention to his lower body. Naruto allowed his eyes to crawl down the length of the brunette's body. He was quite skinny, and his legs were long, too long, they seemed almost out of proportion on his slender frame.

Naruto felt his eyes pause on many points on the other boy's body, but finally he gazed back at Sasuke's face, and felt a thrill of fear as he saw that Sasuke had been watching him the entire time. Sasuke grinned, and sat up. Slowly he removed his shirt, and put his feet on the floor. Naruto's eyes widened as he watched the brunette, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going to get a shower." Sasuke said, standing, and walking to the bathroom, he pulled on the door, to close it, but it didn't close all the way, and so Naruto could still see a small part of the bathroom, and he was sure that if he moved to his right slightly he could see every movement the Uchiha made. He caught himself leaning to the side, and chastised himself, telling himself that everyone deserved their privacy, and instead he layed down, and waited for Sasuke to finish showering. About fifteen minutes later he heard the water stop, and he rolled onto his side, Sasuke exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around his hips, and walked to his bed, he searched in his bag, and brought out a black T-shirt, and a black pair of jeans.

'No boxers.' Naruto thought. Sasuke reentered the bathroom, and Naruto could hear him putting the clothes on. Sasuke came back out carrying his other clothes, he shoved them into his bag before he turned to speak to Naruto again. The blonde had his eyes closed, and Sasuke figured that he was sleeping.

"I can hear you." Naruto said, startling Sasuke slightly. Sasuke smiled, and sat on the floor near Naruto's bed. They stayed like that for hours, just talking, and all the while each of them had their own private thoughts that they did not wish to share with the other. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay here after all." Naruto thought, at least he thought it was just in his head.

"What?" Sasuke asked, puzzled at the blonde's random outburst.

"Uh, nothing." Naruto said. Just then they heard a knock on the door, and Kakashi entered. "Lights out boys." Naruto smiled, and reached out to turn the lamp off. Sasuke stood, and walked over to his bed, he lay down under the covers, but he didn't sleep, neither of them slept, they were just too caught up in their thoughts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------page break----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke got out of bed, and sat on the edge of Naruto's. He seemed surprised to see that the blonde was still awake, but he reached down, and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Naruto's face. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know, I've never had that feeling before." Naruto said. 'Until now.' he added silently. Sasuke smiled, and stood once more. He knealt on the bed, just by Naruto's hips, and heaved antother sigh.

"You sure like to do that don't you?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"What?"

"Sigh like that."

The room was silent for a moment, then Sasuke burst out in a quiet fit of laughter. Once he stopped, he looked at Naruto again, and again seemed surprised that the blonde was now sitting up. Sasuke's hand seemed to act of it's own accord, as it moved across the blanket to sit atop of Naruto's. His eyes flashed down to stare at the hand on his, and his arm twitched, but he didn't pull his hand away.

Sasuke leaned forwards, and caught Naruto's attention, "What are you thinking?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't answer for a long moment, he dropped his gaze again, but this time when he looked up Sasuke could see a burning determination in the sky-blue eyes. Naruto leaned forwards, and before he could think twice about what he was about to do, he placed his lips on Sasuke's. The raven-haired boy leaned into Naruto, placing more weight on him than he thought, and Naruto pulled his hand out from under Sasuke's and wrapped his fingers around the other's wrist. Sasuke pushed on the tops of Naruto's knees, so they layed flat on the bed, and shifted his weight, so he was strattaling the blonde's hips.

Naruto wanted to feel Sasuke's skin against his own, and following the impulse, he pulled on the hem of the the brunette's shirt, Sasuke pulled away, and looked down at Naruto's hand he leaned back, and tried to put his hands above his head, but Naruto stopped him from moving his right hand, as he still had ahold of his wrist. Sasuke tried to pull his wrist out of Naruto's grasp, but the blonde only tightened his grip. "Try to think your way out of this one." Naruto said, grinning.

Sasuke got off of the bed, and reached for his bag, producing a pair of brightly coloured scissors, he went about cutting the right side of the shirt, so he could pull it off. When he'd finished cutting it, he took the shirt, and threw it across the room, he dropped the scissors on his bed, and strattaled Naruto's hips once again, the blonde seemed surprised that Sasuke would actually go to such lengths to take off his shirt.

Sasuke smiled, "I didn't think I'd be strong enough to pull my arm away, so I _thought_ of a way out." The brunette bent down, and captured Naruto's lips again. His tongue slid across Naruto's bottom lip, and the blonde opened his mouth to let Sasuke gain enterance. Their tongues battled together, in a frenzy of war for dominance. Naruto let go of Sasuke's wrist, and tangled his hands in the brunette's hair, pulling him ever-so-slightly closer. Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt up, and over his head, his eyes widened when he looked down at the blonde's bare chest, and his breath caught in is throat. This was the most fit person he'd ever seen, even the guys on TV didn't look as good to him as Naruto did.

Naruto shifted nervously, staring at the boy that was staring at him with lust and wonder.

"What's the matter, do I look that bad?" Naruto asked, smiling.

Sasuke glanced up at him. "Oh, quite the contrary you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. And, I still haven't seen your entire body either."

Naruto blinked. "What do you mean by creature?"

"Oh, is that term too loose? Hows about person, boy, jinchuuriki?" Sasuke asked without thinking.

Naruto shoved the boy off of him. "What do you mean by jinchuuriki?!" he hissed.

"Oh, shit, yeah I asked Kakashi if I could see your records after I met you, so I could get to know you a bit, but of course he said no. So I asked him to tell me some things about you, and he told me all of the things that I'd guessed, but then he lowered his voice, and told me that you are a host to the kyuubi demon. That you were a "Jinchuuriki, if you want to use technical terms." I'm sorry I brought it up, I wasn't thinking. I just..." Sasuke trailed off, and averted his eyes from Naruto's.

Naruto sighed, and put his hand under Sasuke's chin to make him lift his gaze. "And you still like me after what he told you?"

"Of course. I'm not going to let something as trivial as that get in the way." Sasuke muttered.

"You know that I can't control it at times right? When I get angry, or scared, or if my life is in danger, Kakashi told me that it can even happen when I am "filled with great passion." He's not very shy on that subject. So it's not really all that trivial, I can put others in danger when I turn." Naruto said.

"You make it sound like a disease or something. Like something disgusting that others should hate you for. Like you said, it's out of your control." Sasuke said, leaning forward once more. Naruto frowned was Sasuke serious? Did he really not care?

Naruto looked down, as he felt something warm make contact with his collarbone, but he only looked down for a moment before he felt his eyes rolling into the back of his head, as he felt a pleasant sucking sensation on said collarbone.

Sasuke reached over, and rolled Naruto'already hard nipple in his fingers. "Sasuke!" Naruto moaned breathlessly as he felt the boy's lips leave his collar bone, to tease his other nipple. Sasuke smiled, and sat up, Naruto looked up at him through half lidded eyes, that were full of lust, Sasuke leaned down, and caught the blonde's lips in another kiss. Running his tongue over Naruto's bottom, he begged for entrance once again. Naruto opened his mouth, and Sasuke explored around once again.

Naruto moaned into his lover's mouth when Sasuke coaxed him to lay back. When Sasuke leaned up once again the blonde let his fingers play up the brunette's skin, before he raked his blunt nails down Sasuke's chest and stomach, to where they rested at his hips.

Moving down ever-so-slightly, Sasuke hooked his fingers in the waistband of Naruto's jeans, slowly he pushed the button out of it's rightful place, and eased the zipper down, relieving the pressure on Naruto's throbbing erection. Sasuke slid them, and his boxers down, and let them drop to the floor, quickly he strattled Naruto's hips again. He leaned down once more to capture his uke's lips in a searing kiss. Sasuke teased the blonde's tongue into his mouth, and sucked, extracting more delicious moans from the younger teen.

Sasuke felt his erection grow, and he groaned as it was restricted by the tight fabric of his jeans, in one fluid movement, he jumped off of the bed, and shed his pants. Grabbing a small bottle out of his bag, he crawled back onto the bed, to strattle Naruto's hips again.

Sasuke smiled slightiy, looking down into Naruto's face with lust clouded eyes, he ran his hands over the tanned chest below him, and moaned as Naruto's fingers dug into his hips with enough force to bruise. The blonde's eyes were pleading as Sasuke looked down into them.

Slowly, as to not startle the younger boy, Sasuke moved down so he was positioned between Naruto's legs. He leaned down, and placed soft kisses on Naruto's inner thighs, he moved up slowly, but stopped mere milimetres from Naruto's erection. The blonde made a soft sound of dissaproval, that turned into a loud groan of discomfort, as Sasuke pushed one of his fingers into Naruto's entrance.

Naru felt a hot, wetness surrounding his member, and he arched his back off of the bed, Sasuke felt soft hands tugging gently at his hair, as his tongue circled around Naruto's head.

Naruto's mind was reeling, with both pleasure, and worry. Suddenly he heard a snide voice in the back of his mind; 'Naruto,' it sang,' What do you think you are doing? You know that this is wrong. Why don't you try to stop it?'

Naruto flinched at the sickly sweet voice in his head, and pulled his hands out of Sasuke's hair.

"Stop." he whispered. He felt Sasuke hesitate, and then a draft of cold air flushed across his skin, as Sasuke pulled his mouth away, and sat up.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh- T- Um, No." Naruto stuttered.

"Why did you want me to stop then?"

"Uhm- " Naruto let the subject drop, as he threw his arms around Sasuke, pushing the smaller boy to the bed.

Sasuke tried to fight back, to gain an upper hand, but Naruto was too strong for him, so he lay still, closing his eyes tightly, and turning away. Naruto bent, and pushed Sasuke's legs open slightly, kneeling between them, he leaned down, and placed gentle kisses on Sasuke's neck.

Moaning, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto ran his tongue over the side of Sasuke's neck, and the curve of his ear.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, tightening his embrace.

"What?"

"Kiss me."

Naruto licked his lips, and leaned down to touch them to Sasuke's. He moaned as Naruto`s tongue slid over his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He parted his lips, and Naruto invaded, exploring the warm cavern. Sasuke convulsed as Naruto's fingertips moved over his erection, and Naruto moaned as the convulsion brought them closer.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, as the brunette rolled them over, so he was now on top. They were dangerously close to the edge of the bed, and they almost fell over, as Sasuke forcefully pushed into Naruto's enterance. Naruto threw his head back, and closed his eyes, as a burning pain spread through his insides. Sasuke stilled, and waited as the blonde's body got used to the intrusion. He could feel Naruto's nails digging into his back.

What felt like a millenia later the pressure on his back deepened, as Naruto smoothed his palms over the freshly marred skin, and pulled him closer. Sasuke pulled out of the heat, to thrust back in again, and again, over, and over. Naruto was almost screaming, but his cries were swallowed by Sasuke who had placed his lips on the other's to silence him.

He opened his eyes, and dug his nails into Sasuke's back again, Sasuke looked into the blondes eyes, and felt a little thrill of fear. The once ocean-colored eyes, had become a reddish-orange. The seemingly meaningless lines on his cheeks had become jagged, and an angry red. _'I can sometimes lose control you know.'_ Sasuke remembered these words, and smiled to himself. He had made Naruto lose control, he vaguely wondered what it felt like to be in that state. To have almost no control what-so-ever. A thumping came, and he looked down at Naruto, realizing almost at that exact same moment that the thumping was his heart.

------------------------------------------------------------page break-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke heard a loud knocking that became louder, as he gained conciousness.

"Come on boys, time to get up." Sasuke heard Gai's voice outside of the door, sounding happy and cheerful despite the early hour.

Sasuke's first thought was of course; 'Jesus it's five in the morning, give me a break.'

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and got to his feet. He streched slightly, and walked over to the bathroom. He'd pushed the door open when he heard a voice behind him.

"Morning."

"Uh... good morning." Sasuke answered, going into the bathroom.

Naruto got up, as he heard the water in the shower turn on. 'Sasuke showers alot.' He thought to himself. 'Although, that's explainable.' Smirking, he walked stiffly to his dresser, and brought out some clothes. He stood in front of the mirror, and that's when he noticed the marks. There were at least twenty of them, and they ranged all the way from hickeys to cuts and scratches. He sighed, and put his clothes on, then waited for Sasuke to get out of the shower.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom about ten minutes later, and Naruto was agitated, and impatient from waiting for him.

"You could have left you know." Sasuke said turning. Naruto started to laugh, but cut off when he saw Sasuke's back.

"Jesus, did I do that?" Naruto asked, staring at the raw skin around the deep claw-like puncture marks. The marks turned into cuts as they dragged themselves through the soft flesh, they were long. They started at his shoulderblades, and ended just before the small of his back.

Sasuke stood strait, and turned his head toward Naruto, he slipped on a shirt before he answered.

"Yeah, you did."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he stood. He reached out and gently placed his hands on the brunette's back, he could feel the ridges of the scabs, softly he let his hand trail down, to the small of Sasuke's back. The smaller boy leaned against him, gasping as the pressure brought on a new wave of pain. Naruto sighed, and wrapped his arms around him.

Sasuke took a deep breath, the blonde's scent enveloped him, making him calm, and serene. "I'll ask you again. Do you believe in love at first sight?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes."

Sasuke smiled, and turned in the blonde's arms so he was now facing him. Sasuke captured Naruto's lips in a heated kiss. They stood like that for a minute, before a knock on the door followed by a boyish giggle interrupted them. Naruto broke away, and went to open the door, Kiba came barreling in, followed by Akamaru, running to jump on Sasuke's bed(thankfully). Hinata followed, after being invited in by Naruto. Kiba motioned for his girlfriend to sit on his lap, and with a small blush, she obliged. Kiba put his arms around Hinata, and nuzzled the side of her neck. She gave a giggle, before turning to Naruto.

"How was your sleep?" she asked.

"Fine." he said, glancing at Sasuke. The brunette was grinning brightly.

Kiba turned to the Sasuke. "Hey, how did you ignore that girl yesterday? She was so annoying, babbling on like that. You must have super powers or something. I wish I could ignore people like that. You are like my biggest hero, and I'm you'r biggest fan. I-"

"Speaking of babbling look who's talking." Hinata said cutting him off. Kiba blushed from ear to ear, and put his head down. Naruto gave a short laugh, and looked at Sasuke. The brunette shifted, and winced in pain. Naruto moved to the right, and put his hand on his shoulder and Sasuke visibly relaxed.

Hinata watched the exchange with a puzzled expression, before understanding flashed in her eyes. She smiled brightly, turning to Kiba, she said a few whispered words, and he raised his head to stare at Naruto, and Sasuke. He looked at Hinata, and shook his head, almost in a disbelieving mannor. She in turn rolled her eyes, and jumped off of his lap, "Well, I'm hungry." she said, turning toward the door.

Naruto allowed his hand to slide off of Sasuke's shoulder, so Hinata could pass between them, Kiba, and Akamaru hurried to catch up. Naruto looked at Sasuke, and turned to head for the cafiteria. Sasuke didn't eat that morning, or at lunch, and he got right uptight when Naruto laughingly accused him of being anarexic. Hinata sat across from Sasuke throughout the entire day. Near the end of lunch, she passed him a small slip of paper, he ignored it, so it was instead picked up by Naruto.

She'd written seven words in her timid, loopy writing; _You and Naruto are 'together' aren't you?_

Naruto quickly read the words, and nudged Sasuke, making him read the note. Sasuke looked at the words carefully, and pulling out a pencil, he wrote a note of his own. Sasuke's writing looked like royalty next to Hinata's, his f's and g's took up three lines widthwise on their own.

Hinata stared at the note, probably trying to decifer the handwriting, before she nodded. She wrote another line; _Should I bring Kiba?_

_No. _Was the answer.

At three o'clock that afternoon, Hinata excused herself, to go for a walk, purposely leaving her bag behind. Naruto, picked it up, and asked whos it was, even though he already knew, and Kiba told him it was Hinata's. Naruto rushed to 'give it back', and Sasuke glared at a couple of people, before following him. They met Hinata at a Ramen shop, and sat down at a table with her. The place was empty, not even the owner seemed to be there, but that didn't bother them.

"So, are you two together?" she asked, obviously excited.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, asking permission to tell her. Naruto nodded to him. "Yeah, we are." the brunette said.

Hinata smiled. "I knew it. I could tell this morning. I asked Kiba if he thought you were, but he didn't think so."

Naruto blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck. They were silent for a moment, then Hinata sighed. Her eyes brightened, and turninig to Naruto, she asked, "Have you kissed him yet." Sasuke drew in a sharp breath, and turned to Naruto, who was blushing even harder, and looking anywhere but at the girl across from him. Sasuke looked at her and nodded, grinning slightly.

"Is he good?" she asked.

Naruto seized the chance to get her back. "I wouldn't know, I was a bit preoccupied with other things. You know his hands are wickedly clever." Naruto said, earning a blush from both of his friends.

Sasuke was obviously uncomfortable, and to relieve the stress on his chest, from leaning on the table so hard, he streached his arms above his head. He felt an odd tearing sensation, and a violent pain. He moaned, and Naruto looked at him. He placed his hand on Sasuke's back, and felt something warm and sticky, pulling his hand away, he saw that it was covered in a thick red liquid. A coppery smell invadaded his sences. Hinata gasped when she saw the blood.

Naruto made Sasuke stand, and he pulled his shirt up. The blood was seeping out of two or three of the marks staining the black shirt with a red underglow. Hinata seemed horrified. "H-how did this happen?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her, and she saw guilt, and pain in his eyes. "Y-you did this?" She asked, her tone accusing, Naruto's eyes filled with tears, as he nodded.

"It was an accident!" Sasuke said loudly. Hinata looked at him, confusion clouded her eyes. She looked back at Naruto who'd torn a strip of fabric off of his shirt, and was dabbing at the wounds, to Sasuke who was glaring at her with hate and rage, wincing every-now-and-then. The brunette was leaning heavily on the table, and his arms were shaking, weather with fear, or anger, or loss of blood, Hinata did not know. She sighed, and sat down once again.

Once the blood had been cleaned up as best as possible, Sasuke and Naruto sat, and with much help from Naruto, Sasuke apologised to Hinata for his outburst. None of them spoke for the longest time, then as if they'd talked it through, all three stood up, and exited the resturant.

----------------------------------------------------page break--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next month, many people asked about Sasuke, but he was so distant, and unwanting that almost all of the adopters chose someone else. A few of them tried to take him, and warm him to the world, but he refused to leave Naruto's side when Gai came to get him. Once even Kakashi came to the room, to drag the boy back to the waiting room, telling him that it was for his own good. Kakashi ended up with a black eye, and a broken nose.

Naruto on the other hand was not treated unkindly by the stoic brunette, rather he thought that Sasuke could even be in love with him, and as much as he wished he could retern those feelings, he couldn't quite bring himself to admit it out loud. That would mean admitting that he was gay, and that he couldn't carry on the Uzumaki name. Unless Sasuke or him could get pregnant, but that was impossible, wasn't it?

Naruto spent long hours thinking of a solution to his many problems, but he could never find one. One day, while Sasuke was out he found an unmarked book on the top of the desk that they shared, with a ribbon as a page marker. Thinking it was just a reading book, he pulled the ribbon to open it. That's when he noticed that it was a journal of some variety, the ostentatious writing clearly proved that it was Sasuke's. He went to close the cover, but he noticed his name under a date in May. The way that the entry was written looked like a college professor wrote it; _Naruto Uzumaki, a disheveled, charismatic boy caught my eye today, as I was entering the building. _'This must be from when he got here.' Naruto thought. _ His lurid orange shirt may have been the reason, it was so bright, almost blinding. He seemed only slightly aware that I was even there, whereas all of the girls seemed to have super-vision, allowing them to lock onto a target. This fact puzzled me to the point where I was willing to watch this boy. At lunch he sat with all of his friends, who all seemed to be so much unlike him. One, a boy by the name of Kiba, as I heard a girl by the name of Hinata call him, is a meglomaniac, and quite are some others by the names of Neji, Sakura, Ten-Ten, and Lee. Sakura, has an infinte list of stupid girlish things to say, and the shade of her hair gives me a feeling of malaise. Lee is obsessed with youth, and by what he wears, and the bowl-cut, he's not exactly fashionable. Neji clearly likes the girl Ten-Ten, but from the look in her eye, I believe that she thinks that he is too esoteric for her, whereas she is presidigitatious, no one even seems to notice what she manages to take from them._

Naruto heard the door close behind him, and turned quickly, to see Sasuke looking plesantly at him. "Did you enjoy my book?" he asked.

Naruto looked away shamefully. "If you liked that page, why don't you turn it?" Sasuke asked advancing, and reaching past Naruto to turn the page. Naruto turned around, so he could read the book. He shivered when he felt Sasuke's lips on the back of his neck. The entry was a page and a half long, and all about him, how he'd looked, how he'd felt, how he'd sounded, while they'd (as Sasuke put it quite bluntly) had sex. Naruto swallowed, as he felt something stir in the pit of his stomach, something he'd never felt before, even on the night when he was 'deflowered' by Sasuke. He knew it wasn't lust, but it felt like that mixed with something.

Naruto turned, and pulled Sasuke closer to himself. Leaning down slightly he placed his lips on the side of the brunette's neck. He felt Sasuke let his head fall back as Naruto sucked gently on the tender skin. All of a sudden the door slamed open, and Kiba stood framed in the doorway, looking completely mortified. Naruto pulled away, and shifted Sasuke to the side. The brunette leaned against his shoulder, in a vulnerable sort of way, clutching onto him, like a lifeline.

Kiba's eyes widened, and he beckoned for Naruto to follow him. The blonde tried to leave, but Sasuke tightened his embrace. Naruto hugged him again, and when he pulled the brunette into his body, he could feel him shaking violently. Sasuke's fingers dug into his shoulder-blades, with bruising force, sending shocks of pain up Naruto's nerve-endings.

Kiba was back at the door looking pissed, but when he saw the scene, his face paled, and he rushed forward to help.

"No!" Naruto exclaimed, holding out his hand to stop Kiba from advancing. "You should leave." he continued.

Kiba looked hurt, but he left anyways, closing the door, and promising to return. Sasuke released his hold on Naruto when Kiba left, and sat on the bed, slowly, he pulled his shirt over his head, and beckoned Naruto forward. Naruto grinned, and walked to the brunette, kneeling on the floor in front of him. Sasuke smiled, and winked before he placed his legs on Naruto's shoulders, bending his knees slightly, Sasuke allowed his lower legs to hang down the blonde's back.

"You're quite a good actor." Naruto said, laughing.

Sasuke widened his eyes innocently, and stared at Naruto. "I wasn't acting. I just really didn't want you to go." Sasuke said.

"Well, I have to go and talk to Kiba. Now. I'll be back in a few minutes." Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed, and pulled his legs off of Naruto's shoulers.

"I'll go have a shower then." The brunette said.

Naruto smiled, and left the room, to talk to his nosy friend. He knocked on door number fifty-eight, and Kiba answered, looking annoyed. He sobered up when he saw Naruto, and opened the door for him.

"How's Sasuke?"

"Fine. He's just a little shaken. I accidentally read his journal, and found some things." Naruto said quickly. Kiba nodded. Their conversation lasted about five minutes, and had little or no point to it. But one thing that Kiba had said plagued Naruto's mind; _"You can't leave him alone for too long. He's too unstable. He'll end up killing or hurting himself..." _As Naruto entered the room, Sasuke was just coming out of the bathroom. Naruto fliniched when he saw the ugly scars on Sasuke's slender back. They still hadn't entirely healed, and were still an angry red.

A knock came on the door, before Naruto could advance on the brunette. He answered the door, and Gai quickly grabbed his arm, nearly dragging him down to the waiting room. When they got there, and Gai had made Naruto sit, he began speaking. "Naruto, we believe that we've found you a family. A couple came in today, and they don't seem to mind that you are a host. I think you should go with them."

Naruto's heart jumped into his throat, before it plummeted. Kiba's words flashed through his mind again, making him feel sick.

"I- I don't know." Naruto stuttered. Gai, sat back and looked at him. "Are you sure you're not Sasuke?" he asked. "You're becoming more, and more like him."

Naruto looked up sharply, anger burning in his eyes. "See? Before you would have laughed, and said something clever, instead of glaring. What's going on?" Gai asked.

As if he'd been listening to the conversation, Kakashi came into the room, and beckoned for Naruto to follow. The blonde stood, and threw a sneer at Gai before exiting the room. The couple that he went to meet were very nice, and friendly. Naruto noticed that Jiraya couldn't keep his hands off of his wife Tsunade, and he was slightly, really perverted. Tsunade seemed like the bossy sort, but she was nice too. Naruto began to like them, even though he didn't want to. His heart was tearing itself in two directions, one side was pulling toward the couple, but the other was too in love to leave Sasuke.

"He'll probably have to think about it. Why don't you come back tomorrow, and we'll talk it over. He's been here so long, I think he's become attached." Kakashi said, and Tsunade laughed.

They left, and Kakashi turned to Naruto. "What do you think?" he asked.

Naruto looked up from the floor where his eyes had been fixated for the last hour. "I don't know, I'm confused. I'll have to sleep on it." he said.

Kakashi laughed, and excused Naruto from his office. Naruto sprinted to his room, where he threw himself on his bed. The tears refused to stay behind his eyes, they spilled over his eyelids, and ran down his cheeks. He didn't even realise Sasuke was there, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, his eyes blurred, and buried his face in Sasuke's chest. They sat like that for what seemed like forever, before Naruto got control over himself.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"They found a couple willing to adopt me."

"Oh, are they going to?"

"I won't know until tomorrow. I need you to come with me tomorrow. I need the moral support." Naruto said.

"I'll probably just scare them off." Sasuke laughed. Naruto smiled, and placed his forehead on Sasuke's. Sasuke pushed forward, and placed his lips on the blonde's. Gai walked in at that moment, not even bothering to knock like usual. He froze when he saw the two boys.

"S-so this is what's going on."

Sasuke stood. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

Naruto grabbed his arm, and shook his head. Turning to Gai, he asked slowly, "Gai, do you believe that everythinig has to be set in stone?" Gai shook his head. "Then stop making me miserable! I have enough problems to deal with now! The small and simple choices are sometimes the hardest to make, I should know." Naruto said, turning to Sasuke.

Gai looked embarassed, and he swiftly backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Naruto lowered his voice, "I don't know what to do."

"Do what you think is right." Sasuke said, the light in his eyes dimming.

Naruto sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------page break------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Naruto had a plan worked out in his mind. He didn't know if it would work, but he would try. He and Sasuke were in Kakashi's office, waiting when Tsunade, and Jiraya arrived. Tsunade had a soft smile on her face, and Jiraya seemed too intent on watching his wife's ass to notice much. Naruto stood, and looked at Kakashi, who nodded.

"Tsunade, can I speak to you alone?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade looked pleasantly surprised, and she nodded. Naruto took her to the deserted waiting room, and asked her to sit. "I don't really know where to start, but I guess you really only need to know one half of the story, cause' I'm sure Kakashi has told you about me." Tsunade's smile widened.

Naruto took a deep breath, and told her everything about Sasuke and him, leaving out a 'few' unimportant details.

Tsunade's smile stayed in place, even as she spoke. "I understand. You love this boy, and wish for us to adopt him too. Correct?"

"Yeah."

Tsunade laughed. "No need to sound like your confessing to murder. There is nothing wrong with being gay. I think I'll be able to persuade Jiraya to adopt Sasuke too."

Naruto smiled widely, and threw his arms around the woman. He heard her laugh, and pulled away. "Sorry."

"Not at all. I hope you're always this affectionate." She said. They went back to Kakashi's office, and Tsunade whispered something in Jiraya's ear that made him grin stupidly. He reached a hand across the desk to shake Kakashi's. "We'll take them both." He said.

Tsunade sighed, and looked down at the two boys. "I hope you both know how to cook." she said, turning to her husband as he stood.

"Okay, lets go!" he said, a little too enthusiastically. Sasuke, and Naruto went to get packed, and say goodbye, then they left, forever probably. And let me say that they are not unhappy. They can do what they want as long as Jiraya gets some from Tsuunade, which will be every night for the next three monthes.

**Hah. Done!!! There you are Stary. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you didn't like and I won't put it in the next one you may ask for. lol.**

**Merci Beacoup! (Thanks alot)**

**Please R&R**


End file.
